Avery and Irina
This article focuses on the interactions between Avery and Irina. Overview Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment﻿ How to Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame When Isaac arrived, he wanted to see a mud wrestling fight between Avery and Irina, presumably because he found them to be the two most attractive girls there. They had similar disgusted reactions, though they were unable to say anything because they were distracted by another arrival. Later, Isaac slipped his arms around their waists when they were put on the same team. The two girls jerked away from him in disgust. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Avery originally skipped Irina when she was trying to figure out what everybody's talent was. Irina was offended and asked her why, though Isaac answered that it was because everybody knew her talent was looking good. It was unknown if this was why Avery actually skipped her or not. Safest Catch Avery and Irina sat together at breakfast, and the model witnessed the drama queen's exchange with Isaac. Irina questioned why Avery cared what Isaac said and after her unconvincing answer said she probably just liked him. Avery denied it immediately. When Avery was moping because Isaac had flipped out on her on the boat, Irina attempted to comfort her. Avery didn't want to talk to her, but she eventually admitted that she hated being treated like she was useless by the team. Irina insisted that they didn't mean it, and even if they did Avery could still depend on her. Avery said in the confessional that she wouldn't mind being friends with Irina, though she probably wasn't what she seemed. After Avery tried to hide that she had scolded Robert, Irina asked her if she had anything to do with the situation. Avery denied it, though she was unable to completely mask her uncertainty. While their teammates discussed voting in the lounge, Avery and Irina were having girl talk in Irina's room. At the elimination, Irina knew that Avery probably deserved to be eliminated for what she did. She felt bad for her, though, and instead voted for Isaac for being so cruel to her. Sing Your Heart Out Avery had broken down several times out of guilt for Robert's self-inflicted elimination, and Irina was there to comfort her. At the beginning of the episode, Avery was talking to Irina about how she had royally screwed up. She accepted that Robert's quitting was her fault, though Irina insisted it was just a mistake. Avery complained that the entire team hated her, so Irina encouraged her to prove to them that she was useful. When the drama queen said that it wouldn't work, the model insisted that she was "tough". She then suggested that she apologize, which Avery rejected immediately. She then asked why Irina was helping her, which the model answered was because they had a lot in common, We All Fall Down It turned out Irina's comforting wasn't exclusive to just Avery, as she did the same with Cara after the Camille incident. When Paul asked her how Avery was doing, Irina said they hadn't really talked because she had been distracted by Cara. When Cara claimed that Avery was probably with Isaac because she liked him, Irina insisted that the troublemaker hated the drama queen, which was why she always got so upset. Teeth After finishing their part of the challenge, Irina and Paul stopped to offer Avery help when she was trying to cross the window ledges. Avery just had them hold her shoes, as there was really nothing else they could do. Flashing Lights When Avery complained about Ophelia's crying keeping her up all night, Irina commented on her attitude. The model explained that she brought ear plugs with her, so Avery mimicked the artist to give her an idea of what she had suffered through. Irina commented that most of The Emmys didn't show up for breakfast, and Avery was glad. She said she had a list of people who she wanted to send home, which Irina was not on. When Cara showed up, Avery tried to make fun of her, but Irina stopped her. The nature lover left quickly, and the blonde scolded the brunette about her unnecessarily cruel treatment of Cara. She mentioned that Avery didn't have to make fun of her just because she had Isaac, and Avery claimed she could have him if she wanted him. She then teased the model about kissing Paul last challenge, and Irina surprised the drama queen by saying he was a good kisser. Avery and Irina sat next to each other during the press conference. When Avery found out she was getting an extreme amount of screen time, she and Irina high fived. After the model handled Rachel Claire's insults with a level head, the drama queen complimented her because she would have freaked out. Irina teased that she knew she would have, and Avery hit her lightly. Thirteen Irina revealed to Isaac that she had voted for Cara at the elimination, a decision that Avery supported. When Isaac implied that Avery forced her to, the model denied it. When the contestants split up, Avery, Irina, and Paul followed Sebastian. Irina kept calling for Avery when the drama queen lagged behind. When Avery said she was avoiding losing her shoes, Irina made a comment that she wouldn't need shoes if she was dead, though she immediately took it back for being so harsh. Irina screamed at Avery when she went back for her shoe, though the drama queen just told her to go on without her. All I Want is Revenge On the walk back from the Team's Choice Awards, Irina leaned on Avery, using her as an arm rest. When Chris let them choose new roommates, they quickly paired up, the drama queen linking arms with the model to go choose a room. Irina and Avery sat together on the bleachers watching the soccer game. When Avery complained about Monique's cheering, Irina joked that she was just compensating for her lack of height. Irina agreed when Avery said the competition was ridiculous, though the diva noticed that the model seemed distracted. When the brunette saw that the blonde was staring at Paul, she realized that she actually liked him. Irina claimed she only liked him a little, though Avery said that their makeout during the vampire challenge said otherwise. Irina said she liked that he was protective, though Avery mentioned that his good qualities were like a golden retriever. Irina then honestly responded that their relationship wouldn't work, listin the reasons why, though Avery seemed unconvinced. Before the first secret revealing ceremony, Avery said she felt bad for the losers. When Allison questioned her kind reaction, the drama queen explained that it was because Irina was her friend. The model and drama queen made dinner that night. Irina agreed with Avery when she said she wanted to know what Allison was thinking about when she rejected the first prize. Trivia *Avery and Irina are often considered the most beautiful girls in the competition. *They are opposite in not only general attitude but also in appearance. Though they are both attractive, Avery is short with olive skin, short dark hair, and hazel eyes, while Irina is tall with fair skin, long blonde hair, and blue eyes. *Although I was tentative at first at making Avery and Irina friends, the interaction has given Irina's character more depth, as giving her a friend to gossip with made her seem a lot less perfect. *Though there is one specific incident that Avery and Irina's friendship was created for, it also contributed to making Avery seem a bit more human. Other than Irina, she really doesn't have friends in the competition. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships